


Wrong Match

by SenpaiJecho



Category: Newkidd - Fandom, U-KISS, unb
Genre: I dont even know how tagging works wth, M/M, Smut, junsol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiJecho/pseuds/SenpaiJecho
Summary: Hansol knew that listening to his friend Timoteo and downloading Tinder was a terrible idea... but he was also a sucker for terrible ideas so...





	Wrong Match

“Fuck…”

Ji Hansol held his breath in as he stared at his phone’s screen, the words ‘it’s a match!’ flashing across the bright screen.

“Well, that’s fucked” his best friend, Timoteo, had the audacity to point out the obvious, while looking at his phone over his shoulder.

It was a mistake! He didn’t want to swipe right! He didn’t even like the guy!

“So… now what?” the broad-shoulder guy asked, returning to his original position, where he had been until his best friend started to freak out: laying on Hansol’s bed, eating nuts and ready to judge every guy the other showed him on his phone.

“What do you mean now what?” Hansol asked, annoyed at how lightly he was taking all this. He had been matched with a guy he didn’t even like!

“Yeah” Timoteo nodded, a smile on his lips. “Are you gonna talk to him?”

“Of course not. I’ll keep checking other people’s pictures” he replied, pressing the back button and proceeding to check the suggestions the app had for him which, in fact, none caught his eye.

It was Timoteo’s fault, in the first place. He had convinced him to install that stupid app, alleging ‘he needed to get a good fuck to stop being so grumpy about everything’. He wasn’t grumpy, that was just his face!

But yes, after a week of getting insisted on, he finally gave in and installed it, not too hopeful about it. He wasn’t too interesting, plus being extremely shy, and he really thought he didn’t need sex at this moment; the last time he had sex had been 6 months ago, with his ex-boyfriend, Yuta, right before they broke up.

Now, don’t get him wrong. It’s not like he wasn’t ready to start meeting new people for whatever reasons —sex, a relationship, maybe both—, they broke up in good terms and, if he was honest, he didn’t feel the same for Yuta even a couple of months before they parted ways; he just didn’t want to hurt him and was trying to figure out a way to break up with him. He was lucky Yuta was the one who actually told him to break up, taking that off his shoulders.

“Why not? He’s the only match you’ve gotten!” now he couldn’t deny that. He wasn’t exactly arrogant about his looks, but he was quite confident; he was good looking, and he knew it, so he couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t get any matches.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he swiped right every 100 suggestions, but he couldn’t confirm it.

“I can get more matches” Hansol alleged, not even looking at his friend and frowning at the guy with ugly teeth that showed up on his phone’s screen. Maybe he was just asking too much and should start swiping right so he could get laid.

“Just talk to him, Sol” Timoteo rolled his eyes and sat on the bed, now looking at Hansol straight to the eyes, even if his stayed on the screen in front of him, a clear sign he was evading his eyes. “You didn’t talk to the other guys you matched with”.

“I did” he replied, in fact pretending to be distracted by the picture in front of him. “They just didn’t talk back or were weirdoes”

“Right. But this guy may not be a weirdo and you would never know if you don’t talk to him”

“It was an accidental match”

Timoteo snorted.

“So? It could still turn out better than any of the guys you have matched with” the older rolled his eyes. “Just try it. If he’s a weirdo, then you shut him off and keep looking. You seriously have nothing else to lose”

Hansol couldn’t deny it, Timoteo was right. Matching him didn’t mean meeting him right away; they could just talk and shut him off if he didn’t like him.

But he still doubted. The guy wasn’t even his type. Not even close.

He needed someone… manlier. Maybe not someone manly to an extreme, but at least manly enough. This guy was FAR from being manly at the least. He looked… too soft.

To be fair, he wasn’t wearing something like soft colors nor took the picture with a stuffed animal or something similar, nothing that could label him as someone ‘soft’. But the way he stared at the camera and smiled… it was too sweet and gentle for him. And the other pictures didn’t help much either. One of them was of him with, what seemed was, his dog, and the last picture —because the guy only had three pictures—, was maybe a little different, with him with a straight face while looking at another direction, but it didn’t make any justice for him; the first two pictures had already created an image of who he really was. No other picture would make him change his mind.

Maybe that’s why they say first impressions are definitive.

Seeing how long Hansol was taking to decide, he simply snatched his phone away and, ignoring his best friend’s protests, he quickly typed a message for that Jun guy.

“There, you’re a sissy” he gave the phone back right after he sent the message, going back to his nuts, which were almost over.

“Why would you do that?!?!” Hansol screamed at him, seeing the screen of his phone with the message. ‘Hi! You’re cute~’, Timoteo really had the gut to write something like that. And the worst part: the guy had seen the message already.

“Ugh, just thank me. Now you can talk with the guy”

“But I didn’t want to!!” throwing his phone on the bed, he took a pillow and started beating his best friend with it, getting only laughs.

Giving up, he threw the pillow away and took his phone again. The guy had replied.

‘Thanks. You’re really handsome too!’

Gulping, Hansol turned away from Timoteo. For some reason, he was blushing, and he didn’t want to show the other he was, or he was going to get teased at how he was right about talking to that guy.

Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad? As Timoteo had said, he wouldn’t know if he didn’t try.

Plus, he wasn’t looking for a relationship, it was just about sex. Worst case scenario, he wouldn’t like it and would yell at Timoteo for making him do that. It was simple.

He would give it a shot.

 

*

 

Well, here it was.

Three days later, Hansol was standing outside that coffee shop where that Jun guy had decided to meet. He would’ve preferred just to show up to his apartment of whatever, but it seemed like the guy wanted to make a small talk or make sure he hadn’t been catfished.

He couldn’t blame him, though. It was a good idea. They had talked very little, as it had only taken Jun around six messages to ask him to meet up somewhere. Hansol wasn’t exactly mad about it; he was terrible at speaking with strangers and he really had no idea what else to talk about after they finished asking each other how they were doing.

But anyways, he wasn’t there, nor he had talked to him for a small talk. It was pretty much just sex and final. There was no need on complicating the whole situation.

Putting his phone back in his coat’s pocket —because he had used Google Maps to find this coffee shop—, he walked in the place. He looked around to see if Jun was already there. The last message sent by him said he was already there, so he hoped it was truth and that he was in the right coffee shop.

A few seconds later, he spotted who, he thought, was Jun. His face was pretty much the same as the picture, with the difference that he wasn’t smiling, so he could bet it was the right person.

He got closer to the guy, confirming it was him when he smiled towards him. Still, he wanted to confirm.

“Jun, right?” he asked as he tried to smile as nicely as he could, trying not to show how nervous he actually was. He was meeting a stranger after all, and he was terrible at meeting people.

“Yeah, hi. Nice to meet you” the guy got up from his chair and walked towards him, his hand leaned out for a friendly handshake. Hansol’s smile broke for a second when he did that.

Okay, he was taller, _way taller_ , than he had pictured at first. He never imagined the guy would be as tall as he was. He thought he would be, at least, 3 inches shorter. No joke.

Still, he smiled nicely and took his hand, shaking it.

“Nice to meet you too” he nodded, and Jun moved back to his seat, letting Hansol seat right across him. When he did, he noticed the beverages in front of him. Jun had in his hand what seemed to be a cappuccino, but there was another there.

“I ordered your drink too, I hope you don’t mind” Jun said with a smile, before Hansol could even ask. “Wasn’t sure of what to order so I just went for green tea bubble tea” he explained.

Hansol blinked as he looked at the beverage. He liked green tea — _loved it,_ actually—, but he knew a lot of people didn’t. He was surprised the guy had hit the spot.

He cleared his throat at the sudden dirty thought that crossed his mind.

Probably thinking the wrong way, Jun frowned, worry drawing in his features.

“You don’t like it? I’m sorry. I should’ve waited for you to come to order” he quickly got on his feet and tried to get the drink, but Hansol took it first, their fingers brushing in the process.

He tried to pretend he didn’t get more nervous while doing that.

“No, it’s ok. I actually like green tea” he smiled, reassuring.

Jun smiled back nervously and sat back down, his chair across Hansol’s.

 

Hansol would’ve loved to say that they found an interesting topic to talk about, but they didn’t. The 20 minutes they spent in that coffee shop, they were just awkwardly looking at the ceiling or around them, anywhere but their faces. Every time one tried to establish a conversation about anything, the other shut him off due to lack of interest.

So yeah, Hansol could now confirm that him and Jun had nothing in common. He would shove that fact down Timoteo’s throat once he got back home and would punch him in the face for forcing him to meet this guy. He knew it was a terrible idea, he should’ve listened to his gut instead of his idiotic best friend.

He just hoped the actual reason why they met wouldn’t be as bad, or he would really punch his best friend for this.

 

*

 

After half an hour, Jun finally invited Hansol to his apartment, which was a few blocks away from the shop. While they were walking —in still complete silence—, Hansol couldn’t help but feel anxious. He started thinking over and over again how this was a terrible idea and that he should’ve never listened to Timoteo. Why was here in the first place? He still didn’t need the sex or a relationship; he was good how he was right now.

But, for some reason, the anxiety also combined with eager and excitement; he wanted to know how this would turn out and what Jun had to offer.

Once in the apartment, they just sat on the couch, as awkward as the rest of the meet up, until Hansol had decided to take the first step. He knew Jun wasn’t going to, considering how nervous he seemed, so he just decided to lean in and kiss him first. He went in soft, as he didn’t want to scare him away, and let the other pick the pace. He was quite fine with whatever, so he didn’t really care.

For a moment he thought he would take the role of the dominant with this guy, but once he started kissing back, he knew he was wrong. Jun quickly moved his hand to the older’s nape and practically _shoved_ him closer, his teeth finding his way to Hansol’s lip for biting and pulling on it. That resulted on the tall guy moaning softly, mostly because of the surprise, though he really liked it.

The older, in an attempt of matching him, began kissing more fiercely, his arm wrapping around the other’s neck for pulling him closer as well.

Hansol was sure of one thing: Jun was an amazing kisser. He couldn’t remember the last time he had kissed someone _this_ good. So that’s why he whined weakly when Jun parted away from the kiss. They had to breathe, obviously, but he didn’t want to stop.

Just when they parted, he noticed he was now sitting on Jun’s lap and he could already feel his bulge poking on his leg.

They decided to take it to the bedroom, because maybe the couch would be too uncomfortable, considering how small it was.

They stormed in the room, kissing just as fiercely as minutes prior. It was a lot of sucking, biting and quiet moans.

They fell on the bed once they reached it, with Jun on top. He didn’t waste any time and started working on the older’s clothes, taking off his coat and his shirt for leaving his quite toned torso exposed. So they could be even, Hansol took care of Jun’s shirt as well, throwing it somewhere in the room before rolling them over.

With him on top, he took the chance to explore his body, starting with his neck and jawline and, judging by the response he was getting from the younger, he knew he was enjoying himself. Hansol roamed his hands all over his torso, his nipples, his abs, while his lips took care of his collarbones and his hips moved against the younger’s.

The moan of his name that came out from Jun’s plumb lips only edged him on, encouraging him to keep going just so he could hear that amazing sound all over again. He started biting this time, his fingers taking care of the remaining of his clothes. The younger was left bare under him while he kept his pants still.

His eyes quickly wandered through the tall guy’s now naked body, after he parted away form his collarbones.

His eyes went back up and their gazes met, eagerness filling Jun’s eyes as he waited for his next move. They didn’t need to say; their actions spoke louder than anything they could say, at least for now, and Hansol actually preferred it that way.

Not waiting any longer, the older wrapped his hand around his erection, stroking him and smirking as he began squirming under him, telling him how much of a tease he was being.

“And this is only the beginning” he cooed but, deciding it was enough, he quickly leaned down and began licking around his dick, his eyes still on the other’s for provoking him even more. The hungry gaze he got in exchange made him shiver.

Then, he just went in and took it all between his lips. He moaned around him when the younger took ahold of his hair, hollowing his cheeks. It didn’t bother him at all, so he let him move his hips and do whatever he wanted with him. He worked on controlling his gag reflex and, at a moment, he just pushed Jun’s hips still and took him all in, the tip touching the back of his throat.

The amazing, deep moan that came out of Jun’s lips made him tremble and fuck, did he want to hear that again. So he parted away to catch his breath, but he was pulled up by his hair before he could take him back in his mouth.

He felt Jun’s lips being pressed against his once more and he kissed back gladly, soon finding himself being pressed back on the mattress. He only figured he was now naked as well when he felt the air hit his skin.

The younger’s hands ran from his sides to his legs, quickly pushing them open for setting between them. He really didn’t mind, so he didn’t stop the other and just pulled him closer. It wasn’t his first time being on the receiving end, of course it wasn’t, but it had been a while; he never did it with his ex-boyfriend and they had dated for over a year. He had lost some practice and, for a second, he thought that wasn’t the right approach.

But whatever. It wasn’t the right moment to think about that.

Jun was particularly good at finding one of his sensitive spots once he moved his lips from his own; he moved to his jawline, neck and collarbones, the last two being quite sensitive. He was always told that he had many sensitive spots, and he thanked that, because guys seems to enjoy that pretty much. Because, of course, what was better than having a beautiful boy squirming and moaning under you?

It wasn’t long until Jun had two of his fingers inside Hansol, his lips taking care of his nipples as for distracting him from the pain. The older had explained he wasn’t a beginner, but it had been a while, so the other was just taking it slow for now; he was quite desperate at this moment, his dick so hard it started to hurt, and Hansol’s moans not helping too much, but he didn’t want to hurt him. It would only force them to stop and a total turn off.

When he added the third finger and curled them, the younger smirked widely at the response he got; arched back, widened legs, beautiful moans leaving those plump lips. It was a view, he could admit.

“Please… please… I’m ready” he sounded needy and so desperate. Jun didn’t want to wait any longer either, so he quickly took out his fingers and took the condom he had taken out along with the lube and put it on.

As his fingers worked, his eyes roamed through Hansol’s body once more, just taking in how beautiful he was; his legs, so long and well-toned, his soft abdomen, his chest, his lips, plump from all the kissing and biting, his eyes, half-lidded and filled with need and lust. He was really beautiful, it made him shiver.

Once he was done, he leaned in and, once more, caught the older’s lips into a kiss. They were so soft he had already got addicted to kiss them. It was amazing.

Hansol tried to focus on the kiss, on biting on Jun’s lips, but that didn’t stop him from feeling pain as he pushed in. He went slow, but still hurt a little, though not as much as he remembered. His hands found their way to the younger’s shoulders and dug his nails without him even noticing. He had tensed up, but forced his body to relax; otherwise, it would hurt even more. Just when Jun was completely in, he breathed out and chuckled slightly.

“Sorry” he whispered softly, aware of what he had been doing with his nails.

“It’s OK” Jun smiled slightly and bit his lip. Not moving was being quite of a torture, specially with how tight Hansol was, but he had to wait. “Are you OK?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, keep going” he was really fine It hurt, but it wasn’t horrible and not something he had felt before. Plus, he couldn’t think he could wait any more, even if he wanted to.

The younger didn’t even need to be told twice. He started moving, his hands holding the other’s hips as he took a steady pace. Almost instantly, Hansol covered his mouth with his hand and moaned into it. This was clearly better than he had expected.

Soon, that pace was just not enough anymore. Hansol was just breathing out softly and holding onto the sheets slightly. He needed more. So he pushed Hansol’s legs wider open and moved faster, keeping that angle that he had noticed make the older moan even more.

The second he did it, it all became blurry for the guy underneath. There was just electricity running through his body every time the younger pounded in him, hitting his spot every single time. His body trembled, his back arched, louder moans escaping his lips.

His hands made their way to the younger’s back once more, scratching as his legs tangled around his waist, making him go deeper. Normally he would’ve rolled his hips, moved them back to meet his thrusts, _something,_ but right now it was too much; he was so deep into the pleasure he could just lay there and take it. At the beginning he was worried that someone —Jun’s neighbors— could actually listen to him, but now that was a distant thought.

But then, Jun simply pulled out, leaving a very confused Hansol behind. The older was about to ask what was going on when the one on top made him roll over to get on his hands and knees.

Hansol quickly complied, too breathless and overwhelmed to even trying to complain. Though he decided to support on his forearms, because he thought his arms would give out any second; his body was just trembling so much, it was a possibility. Arching his back, he have completely access to the younger once more, who could just lick his lips at the view. He didn't have the chance to look directly at Hansol's ass, either by the large coat he had been wearing or the position Hansol has previously been and darkness of the room, but now he could admire how well formed it was. It was amazing.

Without being able to hold back, he just leaned in and began biting it softly, earning moans from the older. Hansol breathed heavier, his hands squeezing the bed sheets between his fingers. That could’ve been a turn off, because normally he didn’t like biting or something like that, but this just managed to arouse him more.

Hansol felt Jun’s lips right after, moving slowly until they reached his entrance and they closed around it. His tongue started working on it and Hansol didn’t even know what to do at this point. He was pretty much at his edge and his whole body was too sensitive. He could hug hold onto the pillow under him and take it.

“Oh shit…” he breathed out and laid his face on the pillow, muffling his moans and cries once more. Jun really knew what he was doing. It didn’t reach nearly as deep as his dick, but it touched all the right places, enough to turn him into a rag doll.

His moans got higher in pitch every second, his abdomen tightening in a clear sign that he was close to reaching his peak. He wanted to stop the younger before he could, but he couldn’t even move from his position. He couldn’t stop it or even tell him to stop.

So, shortly after, he came hard, hugging the pillow and screaming as the orgasm broke through him. His whole body trembled and he could swear that was the most intense orgasm he ever had.

As he came down from his high, he let go of the pillow and laid his head on its side, breathing heavily and feeling like a complete rag doll at this point. He just felt Jun letting go of his cheeks and parting away.

One part of him thought that was it, but he knew Jun wasn’t even close, and he low-key hope they weren’t over yet.

And he was right.

Almost immediately, he felt Jun pushing back inside him and he let out yet another breathy moan. His nails found their way back into the fluffy pillow as the younger took hold of his hips and moved.

He moved slower, probably giving him a chance to bear with all the sensations, especially with the effects after an orgasm that intense and Hansol really thanked that. He didn’t think he would be able to handle a second orgasm that soon, which would’ve happened if Jun had decided to go for the rough way.

But still, he moved a little faster and kept on hitting his spot, without even trying hard. That got Hansol shifting and squirming all over again, constantly gripping and letting go of the bed sheets as an attempt of doing _something_ for dealing with the pleasure that had taken over his body by now.

Then, Jun stopped for a moment, probably to catch his breath, which was quite understandable. Being on top was a lot of work and of course he also needed a moment to catch his breath. Hansol thanked that he had stopped; it was getting too much to handle and he needed to catch his own breath. He let his torso lay down on the bed, letting go of the sheets as he breathed heavily. His body relaxed for a few seconds as he tried to catch his own breath.

He could feel Jun’s hands softly roaming around his body, making him shiver and whimper; his skin was already extremely sensitive, enhancing every gentle touch he got. Jun of course noticed how sensitive Hansol’s body already was, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. He looked so beautiful like that, right on the edge, trying to bear with every sensation.

Soon enough, he younger resumed his thrusts. He missed his spot, but Hansol was so sensitive, it didn’t make a difference. It also wasn’t gentle anymore. Jun was hard, his hands holding his hips firmly as he went _fast._ Hansol didn’t think it was even possible to go that fast.

“J -Jun… god!” he gasped as it became too much; he was going too fast it was starting to overstimulate him. His loud moans started echoing in the room, and he forgot how shy he was at the beginning, worried someone else would hear him moan so loud. It just felt so good, he wouldn’t even care anymore.

When one of those thrusts hit his spot again, he lost it. He screamed and tensed up, his arms and legs giving out, making him flat on the bed. But that didn’t make Jun stop.

To his surprise, the younger leaned in, his hands at either side of his body, and kept moving. Hansol gasped and dug his nails into the pillow, for he could reach deeper in this position, hit harder on his spot.

“Oh, my f…” Hansol hid his face on the fluffy pillow, feeling his legs tremble, his dick feeling more sensitive as it grinded against the bed sheet with Jun’s every thrust. It was beginning to drive him insane.

Between his muffled moans, he could hear Jun chuckle silently, and he could only imagine the grin that was drawn on his lips at this moment, upon seeing him so desperate and needy under and because of him.

“Look at yourself, Sol~. So pretty~”

He heard the other’s voice followed by his lips pressing on his nape, kissing and biting. He couldn’t even respond other than with moans, because he couldn’t even think straight and, if he was honest, he wasn’t really good at replying to dirty talking.

He didn’t talk, he just acted.

But right now he couldn’t even get himself do something.

This was too much, it was too much. His body couldn’t even handle it anymore, so it just let itself go, reaching its peak once more in an intense orgasm. This time, Hansol’s back arched, making him lift his head in time he screamed loudly in pure ecstasy. He shivered once more, the spasms around Jun’s dick also making him find his own release. His moan was deeper and quieter compared to Hansol’s, but the orgasm was just as intense.

They both collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily, feeling weak but ultimately pleased at the orgasms obtained. They looked at each other, still breathless, and could just chuckle. That awkward meeting at the café just a few hours ago had just turned in one of the best hook ups of their lives.

Jun was the first one to get out the bed, seeing the boneless state Hansol was in, and got rid of the condom, getting a damp towel to clean both of them. They didn’t say a word, because none of them thought there were even needed.

After the younger helped him clean, Hansol tried to get up so he could get his stuff and get back home, but his body didn’t respond at all and he wasn’t thinking clearly just yet. He felt completely drained, and he didn’t notice the moment he fell asleep, until he woke up a couple hours later.

When he looked around, he saw Jun calmly reading a book next to him, fully dressed once again, as if he didn’t mind that a complete _stranger_ was sleeping on his bed. They looked at each other again and chuckled, not awkwardly but funny.

“Sorry about that” the older apologized and sat up, spotting his clothes on a chair that was in the room.

“It’s OK, I don’t mind. You looked pretty worn out” he heard the younger reply from the bed as he dressed up again. He had his back facing him, but still could feel his eyes on him. He wanted to chuckle but didn’t.

He collected his phone from the floor, which had ended up there probably as a result of them throwing their clothes around the room and for a second forgot that the device was in his coat’s pocket. When he unlocked it, he saw a text from Timoteo, asking him how it had been. He decided not to reply. He was getting back to their apartment, anyways. He could tell him all the details in person.

“So yeah, nice meeting you, Jun” he spoke as he put his phone back in his pocket, just waving at the guy on the bed before making his way to the door. He didn’t think a more formal farewell was needed; it was just a hook up, so he could just leave like that and probably not meet this guy ever again.

“Wait” Hansol stopped on his tracks when Jun called his attention, turning to look in his direction. “Do you want to meet again? Like… do this again?” Jun seemed nervous as his eyes roamed around the room before meeting Hansol’s.

Hansol thought about it for a second, finding it quite interesting, because he thought this would a one-time thing and then he would leave it. But then he realized he didn’t need to think too much about it. He had liked it and wouldn’t mind meeting him again and have him as a casual hook up.

“Yeah, sure. Text me anytime” he smiled and nodded, getting a smile back from the taller guy. His smile was quite pretty, he thought.

After exchanging phone numbers, Hansol walked out of the apartment.

As the elevator went down to the lobby, he looked at the contact name. He had saved it as ‘that Tinder guy’ so he wouldn’t misplace him, but it didn’t feel quite right. The elevator stopped and, while he walked out, he typed a new contact name, saving it as ‘Jun’.

He smiled brightly.

Yeah, maybe it hadn’t been a bad idea after all.

Or maybe he was just a sucker for bad ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> You didn't ask and didn't need to know about this either but it took me 2 weeks to write this, for some reason.
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes. It's been a while since I last wrote something in English TT TT


End file.
